Practical Magic: A Monster Mash
by cloned piggies
Summary: Gillian and Sally enter the world of Monsters Inc.


**Author's Note: This is my FIRST story on here, so it might not be a lot of what you expect. It is a crossover of Practical Magic and Monsters Inc. The idea popped into my head one day, and this is what came out of it. Please review.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Practical Magic or Monsters Inc.**

* * *

Monsters and Magic

Gillian Owens was sitting by the kitchen table at Sally's house. It has been very boring since Sally's children took a two-week-long school trip to North Carolina. Gillian misses the kids even more than Sally sometimes. She takes a marker and crosses off the days on the calendar, anxiously waiting for them to come back.

"Day five," Gillian announced sadly as she crossed the day off and sat back down.

"Will you stop that? I miss the kids too, but this should be like a vacation for us! I really think you should find a guy or a job and get going with your life." Gillian has been living with Sally for the past 3 months. Sally loves her sister, but it's time that she has a life of her own.

Sally stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. She slid her fingertips over a couple of books until she found the one she was looking for.

"Here," she dropped a spell book on Gillian's lap. "Find a fun spell so that we can actually do something instead of just sitting here."

Gillian flipped through the book. Looking at it made her remember her childhood and how she would always use certain spells when she wanted to get revenge on that kid across the street for ratting her out for something or when she wanted to cover up for breaking her aunt's new cooking utensils.

Gillian's bright eyes suddenly opened wide as she found the perfect spell to cure the boring rut she's been in. "How 'bout this one?!"

Sally squinted and read the spell. It's a transportation spell that sends you to another universe. "No! I meant something simple like changing the colors of plants or freezing fire or---"

Gillian abruptly stopped Sally in her tracks. "You are so boring! You said that this time should be like a vacation for us! Well, here it is, right in front of you, and now you don't want to do it. Typical, Sally. Really." Gillian crossed her arms and sighed loudly.

Sally read over the spell one more time. She thought about going to another world. It could be fun. Risky, but fun. "Okay, fine! Let's do the spell."

Gillian jumped up from her seat with a smile and ran over to the spell table. She took a deep breath, preparing to explore a new universe.

"Okay," Sally started, "in order to to this, we have to join hands and say 'seven times three equals twenty-one, another worldly universe is the pit-stop for fun."

"Easy enough," Gillian says.

The sisters grasped each others' hands. In unison, they chanted "Seven times three equals twenty-one, another worldly universe is the pit-stop for fun!"

xxxxxxx

Gillian and Sally wake up from a short sleep. They find themselves on the floor of a freezing locker room.

"Where are we, Sally?"

"I don't know, but I have a huge headache."

Just then, they hear a jumble of voices and foot-steps. Sally grabs Gillian by the arm and pulls her behind some lockers in the corner of the room. The voices get closer and closer until they can make out some words.

One squeaky voice says, "So, then I tell the guy, 'Mike Wazowski is the name, scaring is my game!' And can you believe he didn't hire me on the spot?"

Another gruff voice says, "Well, you know Mike, you got to be a little more convincing. You have to sit this guy down, tell him you really want the job, and you don't take no for an answer."

"Sometimes, I can't even make it through to the office without seeing...Celia Mae." Mike sighed and gazed at what seemed like nothing. He has been love-stricken ever since he first laid eyes on the beautiful receptionist at the front desk.

Gillian starts thinking about a movie she was watching with Sally's kids one day. One that Sally said was too childish for a grown woman to sit around and watch. There was a 'Mike Wazowski' in it and the lockers and voices are very familiar. A lightbulb suddenly lit up in her mind. "Oh my God, Sally! We're in _Monsters Inc._!"

Gillian should have been more careful, because the monsters heard a distant whisper. "What was that?" Mike asks. "Did you say something, Sulley?"

"No...did you?"

Sally grabs Gillian's mouth. "You know, you should really shut up sometimes!"

Mike cautiously moves closer to the lockers in the corner. "I think the noise is coming from over there." Mike and Sulley tip-toe toward the sound they heard. Sally and Gillian realize they are heard and decide to make a run for it while they still can.

"Okay, on the count of three, we run." Sally says.

Gillian nods. Sally starts counting, "One...two...three!"

As they scramble out the door, Mike and Sulley jump out at the corner of the locker room, but find an empty space.

"Hmm," Mike wonders, "maybe I'm just hearing things."

"I don't just hear things," Sulley warns. "That was definitely something."

xxxxxxx

Sally and Gillian quickly run into a bathroom and calm down. Their heavy breathing soon becomes the new 'normal' in their dismay.

Gillian put her hand on her face and opened her mouth in disbelief. "Holy crap, Sally. We are in a movie!"

Sally shook her head and bent over a sink. "See?! I knew this was a bad idea! It could completely ruin our universe! What if we die?! What if---"

"Can you just shut up for two seconds so that we can think of a way out?!" Gillian nervously started walking around in a circle.

"Okay," Sally calms down, "do you remember the spell to get back?"

"No, I thought you read that! Damn it! We're gonna be stuck here forever." Gillian backed up to a wall and slid down to the ground.

While the two were figuring out a solution, they heard someone walking into the bathroom.

"Quick, get in a stall!" Sally pushed Gillian into one of the stalls and slammed the door shut.

"La, la, la, la, la." A young girl skipped into the bathroom and was about to wash her hands.

"Oh God. Revenge of the little terror of doom," Gillian says sarcastically. "It's just a little girl!"

The girl heard Gillian's voice. She suspiciously bent down to look under all of the stalls and crawled on her hands and knees to observe each one. When she reached the last stall, she saw two people in it. She climbed under the door and decided to practice her scare tactics. "BOO!" she yelled.

Gillian and Sally screamed at the top of their lungs in fright, which made the girl cry. The sisters opened the stall door and ran out. They stopped panicking after a short time and realized that this was a little girl.

"Great, Sally. You made her cry."

"Me?! We were both screaming!" Their fighting made the girl cry even more.

Sally walked over to the girl and bent down to her height. "Hi, there," Sally said in a nice and sweet voice, "do you know where your parents are?" The girl stopped crying to hear what Sally had to say, but immediately continued again.

"Geez, Sally," Gillian shouted over the girl's crying, "you do not know how to deal with little kids." Sally was insulted, since she already has two daughters. '_What does she know about kids?_' Sally thought.

Gillian grabbed a piece of toilet paper from a roll and wiped the girl's face. While the girl stopped crying, Gillian noticed a kindergarten name tag on her shirt which read 'Hi, my name is: Boo.'

"Okay, go back to whatever you were doing, Boo," Gillian expected Boo to leave, but instead she stayed. She seemed attached to Gillian now.

"Aww, you're so cute. But you really have to go back to your parents." Gillian didn't want Boo to leave either, but the last thing she wants to do is seperate Boo from her parents.

"Forget the girl, Gillian. We have to find a way of getting home." Sally was impatient as ever and would do anything to get out of 'movie world.'

Sally pulled Gillian's arm, almost forcing her out of the bathroom. As they stumbled toward the exit, Gillian turned around and looked and Boo, wishing she could have a child of her own. Boo waved happily to Gillian, and Gillian waved back with a look of despair.


End file.
